MIMO Networks
In mobile cellular communication networks, the use of multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) transmission technology is becoming more widespread. The Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) forum, as well as the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) has released standard specifications that make use of MIMO to improve transmission capacity and reliability.
MIMO networks increase capacity by transmitting and receiving symbols using multiple antennas concurrently with a technique usually termed spatial multiplexing (SM). A MIMO receiver can use advanced signal processing and properties of the channel to detect and decode the symbols. To improve reliability, the MIMO network can transmit copies of the symbols from multiple antennas in a technique usually called space time coding (STC). The IEEE 802.16 standard “Part 16: Air interface for Broadband Wireless Access Systems,” 802.16, upon which WiMAX is based. WiMAX employs both SM and STC techniques.
In addition to MIMO, the standards specify hybrid automatic repeat requests (HARQ). As in a conventional automatic repeat request (ARQ), a receiver request a retransmission of a message was decoded incorrectly. However, with HARQ, the original corrupted message is retained and combined with the retransmission message to improve the probability of successfully decoding the message and recovering the symbols.
Another problem in MIMO networks is self-interference due to transmitting and receiving with multiple antennas. Self-interference increases as the number of antennas increase. It is also desired to eliminate self interference.